Power Rangers Mystic Knights
by RED TIME FORCE RANGER
Summary: Long ago Excalibur was split into 5 copies. King Arthur kept his and the others were given to noble warriors. There was a beast who wanted the swords. A long battle between the beast and the warriors became. After the warriors sealed the beast away they gave there swords to merlin to take into the future and give to 5 new warriors. They new that the beast would rise again.
1. Charcters

Hello everyone you my now me as the season 3 writer of cardfight vanguard next generation season 3 I would like your help for ranges for my new story. So come up with some good ones.

Power rangers Mystic Knight's

Name: Maya Spears

Age: 16

Cloths: Metallic red shirt with dark orange fringes and jean shorts.

Personality: She is a bit of a hot-head with a never quit attitude who doesn't stop till a fight is done. She considers the safety of others first before herself which has resulted in several injuries in the past for her. Has a soft spot for young kids.

Color: Red

Zord: Phoenix

Weapon: Red Excalibur

Name: James Spurlock

Age:17

Cloths: White shirt, Aqua Blue jacket, and jeans

Personality: When he's in his natural self, he has fun and is joyful than before. He can also be an air head at time. He acts his natural self-most of the time, but when it comes down to Fighting or something related to his close friends, he gets into his serious mode.

Color: Blue

Zord: Shark

Weapon: Blue Excalibur

Name: Britney Anderson

Age: 17

Looks: Long, waist length blonde hair, icy blue eyes, freckles on her nose and cheeks. About 5'1 1/2 in height.

Clothes: Black, short sleeved crop top. Top comes just up past her bellybutton, blue jean shorts, and high top black converse.

Personality: She's a fun-loving and funny person. She's popular at school, and is very out-going. She has a temper and overprotective qualities and watches out for her younger brother like a hawk. She values childhood very much, and can be child-like at times.

Color: Black

Zord: Wolf

Weapon: Black Excalibur

Name: Johnny Anderson

Age: 15, almost 16

Looks: Light brown, almost dirty blonde, hair, blue eyes, about 5'11 almost 6'0 in height.

Clothes: Plain green t-shirt with a leather jacket over it, dark blue jeans, and dark green converse.

Personality: Johnny is a risk taker. He's very reckless and selfless with his actions. He can be a klutz and gets hurt more often than not because of this and his recklessness. He has a positive attitude, but knows when to take things realistically. He has the same overprotective tendencies as his sister, sometimes even more.

Color: Green

Zord: Bull

Weapon: Green Excalibur

Name: Samantha Oaks

Age: 15

Cloths: Pink Shirt, White Jacket, and White Skirt, Pink converses

Personality: She is very bubbly and sweet. She is the one that can have fun anytime but gets serious as well. She Convinces the team to have fun once in a while. She is also known to be teasing in more ways than one.

Color: Pink

Zord: Unicorn

Weapon: Pink Excalibur

Name: Tony Douglas

Age: 17

Cloths: Gold shirt, Black Jacket, and blue jeans

Personality: He nice and friendly and loves to joke around but can get serious when he wants to.

Color: Gold

Zord: Panther

Name: Joel Porter

Age: 17

Cloths: Blue shirt, silver jacket, blue jeans, silver nikes

Personality: He doesn't care much about other people except his friends, He is also ready to take on any fight.

Color: Silver

Zord: Griffan


	2. Episode 1:The Power Rangers Unite

Here it is everyone chapter 1 but I would like you to here this song as the opening. Go to my Profile.

Power Rangers Mystic Knights

"Maya" Someone yelled. Someone was yelling Maya's Name.

"Maya you don't want to be late on your first day of your new school" said Maya's Mom

"Alright Mom…I'm getting up" said Maya

Maya started getting dressed and went downstairs

"Hey Mom, Dad, Todd." Said Maya

Maya sat down at the table and started eating cereal… finished and left.

Maya got to school and walked through the halls going to her locker. A girl was closing her locker she was wearing a Black short sleeved crop top, blue jean shorts, and high top black converse.

"Hello I'm Britney Anderson" said Britney

"Hey I'm Maya Spears" said Maya

2 boys and a girl walked up to Maya and Britney

"Yo Brit Who's your friend" Said the boy in the White shirt, Aqua Blue jacket, and jeans.

"Maya this is my Friend James" said Britney

"Hey" said Maya

"Sup" said James

"The boy in the Green is my Brother Johnny" said Britney

"Hey" Said Johnny

"Last the girl in Pink is my best friend Samantha" said Britney

"Nice to meet you" said Samantha

"Nice to meet you all you guys want to have lunch later" said Maya

"Sure" Said Britney/Samantha/ Johnny/ James.

An hour Later after Class it was lunch

Maya got to the lunch room and saw everyone

"We got a seats outside" said James

Everyone walked outside and sat down at the table in the center.

"So Maya you trying out for any of the sports" said James

"Not really I'm not into sports that much" Said Maya

"You should try out for cheer leading I beat you look great" Said Johnny

Britney smacked her brother upside his head.

"Ow! What was that for" Said Johnny.

"That was for being Dumb" said Britney

Everyone laughed except Johnny

"I don't really know why you guys are laughing that wasn't funny" Said Johnny

"Dude that was so funny" said James.

"Whatever" said Johnny.

There watches started beeping.

"Um…Maya we got to go" said James

"Hey can I come" Said Maya

"No…it's a thing between us four" said Samantha

The four grabbed their bags and started running.

In Maya's Head "I need to know why they just ran off"

Maya ran in the same direction they did. Maya saw a Flower looking monster attacking people with an army of robots with swords

"You don't see that everyday" said Maya

Maya saw a little kid being attacked.

Maya ran at the robots and started fighting them to get to the little girl.

Maya punched one of the robots in the chest and kicked one behind her.

4 people were standing on top of a building they were wearing Knight Armor like suits but in spandex form.

There was one in blue, another in green, another in black with a skirt, and one in pink with a skirt. They jumped off and landed in front of the monster

Blue and green toke out there swords and started fighting the monster.

Black and pink where fighting the robots.

Maya grabbed the little girl and ran her straight to her mother.

"Thank you so much" said the mother

"No problem just get out of here" said Maya

The mom picked up her daughter and started running. Maya ran towards some more robots and started fighting.

"Hey is that Maya" Said Pink

"It is her" said Black

Pink and black started helping Maya fight the robots all the robots where destroyed after 3 minutes.

Far deep in the forest was a command center.

A wizard was looking at the sword Excalibur and it was glowing red

"Hmmm Excalibur is reacting to someone" said Merlin

"It must be that girl who is helping the others." Said Merlin

Excalibur floated in the air and teleported to where the rangers where. Excalibur started glowing in front of Maya.

Maya grabbed the hilt and thrusted the sword in the air she was in the same armor as the others but red and with a skirt.

"She's red" said Blue

Maya ran at the monster and started slashing at it

"I didn't know there would be five I'm out of here" said he monster

The monster teleported away. Maya stood there.

"Say power down" said Pink

"Power down" said Maya

Maya was back to normal and on here Right wrist was a key and left a morpher.

"Power Down" said the others

Maya had her mouth open when she saw them powered down

"Britney, Samantha, Johnny, James… You guys are the power rangers. Said Maya

"Technically where the new power ranger" said James

"Come on lets go to the Command Center" said Samantha

A light touched them and they were transported to the command center.

"Hello Maya… My Name is Merlin" said Merlin

"Wait Merlin as in the great wizard" said Maya

"That is correct… and the red Excalibur has choose you to be the Red Mystic Knight." Said Merlin

"Isn't the red ranger supposed to be a boy" said Maya

"Not really the swords choose whoever they think is worthy of wielding them it could be boy or girl." Said Merlin

"Oh" said Maya

"Maya you have been chosen to be leader as well" said Merlin

"Ok" said Maya

The all heard the alarm go off and saw the monster was back.

"Maya you want to learn how to morph do as me do." Said James

They pulled the keys out the slots and put it in there Morphers and turned them.

"Mystic Knights Unite" said the 4

Maya did the same thing

"Mystic Knights Unite" said Maya

They were in front of the Monster.

"Here our call" said Maya

"Power of the Ancient…Red Mystic Ranger" said Maya

"Power of the Ancient…Blue Mystic Ranger" said James

"Power of the Ancient…Green Mystic Ranger" said Johnny

"Power of the Ancient…Black Mystic Ranger" said Britney

"Power of the Ancient…Pink Mystic Ranger" said Samantha

"Power Ranger's Mystic Knight" said All 5

"I don't care who you are my master Mordred want's you guys gone" said Flornex

He toke out a flower sword and attacked the rangers he slashed Samantha and she hit the ground.

The others helped her up and took out there swords and fought the monster.

Merlin was talking to them in their minds.

"Put your fingers down your blades and the will glow then slash your swords." Said Merlin

They did what merlin said and their weapons glowed the same colors as the rangers.

First Samantha slashed him, Then Johnny, then Britney, then James… then Maya Did a big Slash.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to happen" said Flornex

The rangers said goodbye and went home.

In a dark cave outside of town.

"Master Mordred Flornex failed we will have another chance" said Rook

"Mordred I need more energy to awaken my true power" said Mordred

It Fades to Black


	3. Episode 2: Mystic Megizord

Power Rangers Mystic Knights

Maya and James were walking home from school.

"Hey Maya did you see that football game between Alabama and Georgia?" said James.

"Yeah Georgia kicked their butts It was funny how Alabama tried to come back in the 3rd…." Maya was cut off when there was a scream.

The robots where attacking people, Maya and James ran at them and started fighting. James kicked one of the robots and punched the other in the chest.

One of the robots grabbed him and hit him in the stomach. "Ah man… that hurt." Said James. Maya ran over to James. "Think we should morph" said Maya.

"Yeah let's do it" said James. James and Mayas Morphers appeared on their left hand and the keys appeared on there right. Maya and James toke the keys out and plugged them in the Morphers. "Mystic Knights… Unite!" Said Maya and James.

They were in there suits. "Power of the Ancient…. Red Mystic Ranger" said Maya "Power of the Ancient…. Blue Mystic Ranger" said James. Maya and James toke out there Excalibur's and started attacking the robots. A Monster came out of no were. "I am Chamele" said Chamele. Chamele was a big chameleon with a staff.

Chamele ran at Maya a slashed with his staff. Sparks came of Mayas chest and she flew up in the air and landed on a car. Johnny, Britney, and Samantha where morphed and they came to help the others. Johnny and Samantha went to help James with the monster. Britney helped Maya up.

"Come on we need to get out of here" said Maya. The others turned and left from fighting and followed Maya. The Rangers where back at the command center. "Rangers I want to show you your new zords." Said Merlin. A stair case opened up in the book case. The rangers and Merlin went down the Stairs they were in a Megizord bay.

"These zords are so awesome." Said Maya. "I can't wait to use them" Said Johnny.

The alarm went off in the command center. "We better get going… Ready" Said Maya. "Ready" Said Britney/Samantha/ Johnny/ James. "Mystic Knights… Unite. Said Maya/Britney/Samantha/ Johnny/ James.

They were in the suits down in the town. Maya and Britney at Chamele and slashed at him with his sword. Samantha, Johnny, and James where fighting the robots. They destroyed all the robots and went to help Britney and Maya. Chamele struck James and Johnny. He went to hit Samantha but she grabbed his staff. 

Maya Jumped in the air with Excalibur and brock the monsters Staff in halve. "You Brock My staff." Said Chamele. The rangers Swords glowed And the Slashed them at the monsters. Chamele froze and exploded. Mordred was down in a cave.

"So my monster has failed… By the powers of darkness Chamele I command you to grow and fight once again." Said Mordred. Mordred threw his staff down at Chamele the eyes glowed red and Chamele grew Bigger.

"I'm Bigger and better" Said Chamele. Chamele stomped on the ground which mad the rangers go up in the air and fell back down. "Merlin we need the zords" said Maya. "There on their way" said Merlin. The Rangers jumped into their zords.

The put their swords into the slots which powered the zords up. "Time to From the Megizord" said Maya. "Mystic Zords combine Said Maya/Britney/Samantha/ Johnny/ James.

The Bull became the Bottom, the unicorn became the right leg and the wolf became the left leg. The phoenix became the Torso and the chest the shark split in half and became the arms. The Head came out on top of the Phoenix back and they put the helmet on top.

"Mystic Megizord!" Said Maya/Britney/Samantha/ Johnny/ James. The rangers where sitting in the cockpit's. "Might I say how awesome this is" Said Maya. The rangers ran at the monster and punched it. "Rangers say Super Excalibur." Said Merlin.

"Super Excalibur" Said Maya/Britney/Samantha/ Johnny/ James. A gold sword appeared in Zords hand. "Super Strike" said the rangers. They slashed the monster. He Exploded. "Monster terminated" Said Maya. Later on that night Chamele was walking through the streets hurt. "I need to get back to…. My master Mordred." Said Chamele. 2 rangers gold and silver appeared in front of Chamele. "Have you come to take me back" said Chamele. "Not really we came to get Destroy you." Said the Gold Ranger. "The Master doesn't like Failures" said the Silver ranger. "Please give me a….." Chamele was slashed down the middle by the Gold Ranger. "I never like that weakling anyway" said the Gold Ranger.

Next time on Power Rangers Two new kids come to the school and 2 new Ranges come help or destroy find out next time on Power Rangers Mystic Knight's!


	4. Episode 3: The New Rangers on the Block

**Power Rangers Mystic Knights**

Two boys were walking into the school. One boy was wearing a grey shirt with a silver jacket, Blue jeans and silver converse's. The other boy was wearing a gold shirt, blue jeans, and gold and black Nikes.

The boy in gold bumped into Maya. Maya dropped her books and fell to the ground. "Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going" Said Maya.

"Its ok" said the boy in gold. He helped pick her books up. And he handed them to her. "I'm Maya by the way" Said Maya. "I'm Tony Douglas and this is my Step-Brother Joel Porter." Said Tony. "Hey" said Joel. "Hey… before Maya could finish she heard her morpher beeped. "I got to go" Said Maya. Maya ran off. "What is it Merlin." Said Maya

"The others are in town fighting a skeleton monster named Skelor you need to get down there right now." Said Merlin. "I'm on my way." Said Maya. Maya ran out the back door and morphed. James and Johnny where fighting the monster while Britney and Samantha where fighting the robots.

James flipped over the monster and slashed him in the back but it didn't phase Skelor a bit. The Johnny slashed him in the front but it didn't do anything as well. Britney and Samantha tried but it did nothing to. He knocked them to the side like they were nothing. Maya Ran up to Skelor and stroke him but he grabbed her sword and threw her to the others.

"You Rangers really think you can beat me well you…." Skelor was cut off when a sword went threw him and sliced him. "Hey look" Said Maya. Two rangers where standing behind him one was gold and one was silver. James talked into his morpher. "Hey Merlin why didn't you tell us there where two more Excalibur's" Said James

"I didn't tell you because I only had five and there where never two other Excalibur's" said Merlin "Those two have evil energy around them those swords are Dark swords." Said Merlin "The Old Man is right where not here to help where here to destroy you ourselves" said The Gold Ranger. "The Gold ranger ran at Maya and their swords clashed together. "Who knew Excalibur would choose a girl to be the red ranger." Said The Gold ranger. "How dare you I was chosen because I have a good heart not like you" said Maya. The gold Ranger grabbed her and threw trough a building wall. "Maya!" said James. "You four aren't going anywhere you have to deal with Me." said the Silver Ranger.

The silver ranger ran at James and slashed him the he jumped and kicked Britney making her fall to the ground. Johnny ran up to him and there sword clashed with each other's but the silver Ranger was able to knock Johnny's sword out of his hand and slash him making Johnny demorph.

Samantha helped Britney up and they ran at the silver ranger. "I like girls that are feisty… Too bad I have to destroy you" said the silver ranger. He stroke both of them with one slash. The both demorphed next to Johnny. James ran up behind him but he blocked James sword bent down and slashed James. James demorphed like the others.

Maya and the Gold ranger's swords were clashing with each other blow for blow "You're a good swordsman Red Ranger… But not good enough." Said the gold ranger. The gold Ranger kicked Maya in the stomach then He ran up to and slashed at her over and over. Maya demorphed in front of him. Maya the gold ranger thought to himself. "Should have known but I will destroy you red ranger.

The gold ranger tossed her over to her friends. All the rangers were in pain trying to stand up on their legs. "Should we destroy them now." Said the silver ranger "No lets have some more fun and then leave" said the gold ranger. "Do you mean… a zord battle?" said the silver ranger. "Yeah" said the gold ranger. "Get up and fight us with your zord or will summon ours and destroy the town." Said the gold ranger. "If it's a zord battle you want you'll get one" said Maya.

"Ready" said Maya "Ready" Said the others "Mystic Knights Unite" said Maya, James, Johnny, Britney, and Samantha. They morphed. "Mystic Zord's… Arise" said Maya. The zord's came and the rangers jumped in there zord's and formed the Mystic Megizord.

"Dark Zord's Arise" said the gold and silver rangers. A gold and black Panther came and a Silver Griffin. "Hang back until its time" said the gold ranger "Fine" said the silver ranger. "Panther zord Megizord mode" said the gold ranger.

The Panther turned into a humanoid version of itself. The Panther zord was faster so it was behind the Megizord and toke out a sword and slashed the zord. It did that 4 more times. "It's time" said the gold ranger. "Dark Knight Megizord" sand the gold and silver rangers. The Griffin split apart its legs attached to the panther then its arms attached to the panther's arms and the claws became a fist. The griffins head attached to the chest. Then the Griffins wing attached to the back.

The Dark knight Megizord ran at the rangers zords and started using its sword slashed the ranger's chest over and over again the rangers toke out there sword but it was knocked out of their hands. The megizord was on a building the Dark Knight Megizord's sword glowed black. "Time to finish this" said the gold ranger

"DARKNESS STRIKE" Said the gold and silver rangers. The slashed there sword under hand having it go through the ground. The Megizord exploded and all of its parts where splattered everywhere. And the rangers where on the streets demorphed and hurt. The gold and silver rangers jumped out of there zords and stood in front of the rangers. They demorphed right in front of the unconscious rangers. Maya saw who they were "T…Ony… J…Oel" but then she drifted into unconsciousness. Tony and Joel walked off into the sunset.

**Fades to black**

**Parts of the Next Episode**

James: Next time on Power Rangers Mystic Knights after seeing Tony and Joel demorph in front of her will Maya be able lead the team to Victory? Our will she mess up and lead her team to Oblivion fond out Next time On Power Rangers Mystic Knights.

**Credits**


	5. Episode 4: Choices need to be made

**Power Rangers Mystic Knights**

Maya and the others where in HQ with merlin. Maya was pacing back and forth if the two people she saw where really Tony and Joel.

"Maya do you know who those two rangers are" said Merlin "What how did." Said Maya "I'm a Wizard Maya I know everything" said Merlin. "Yes those two where the boys I ran into at school before I had to leave there names are Tony and Joel" said Maya.

"Well what are we going to do" said James. "I think I have the answer." Said Merlin. Merlin toke out his wand and the book cause opened showing blaster hilts. "So what are blaster hilts going to do for us" said Johnny. "All you have to do is attach them to your swords and they'll become Blaster making them even powerful" said Merlin.

The Monitor Started going off with alarms and the gold and silver rangers showed up on the screen. "Come out Rangers… Especially you Red Ranger!" said Tony. "Let's go guys" said Maya. The five grabbed the hilts that matched there ranger color and ran through the tunnel in the wall. Merlin stopped Maya before she left.

"Maya you can't let your feelings get in the way of your judgment" said Merlin "I won't" said Maya and she continued running. The rangers where morphed in front of Tony and Joel. "So Rangers you have the guts to come back and continue our little game" said Tony. "Tony, Joel whatever Mordred has promised you don't listen to him" said Maya

"It doesn't matter what he promised use because it's none of your business Maya" said Tony. Tony Ran at Maya With his sword ready to strike but she blocked and the keep hitting each other's swords together blow after blow. Their helmets got close together and they were touching. "Tony snap out of it" said Maya. "Just Shut Up" said Tony. Tony got low and slashed his sword at Maya's stomach. "Ahh" Maya said as she flew in the air and hit a car. James tried to run and go help her but they were occupied with Joel.

"Come on you 4 don't tell me you forgot about little old me and what they're doing doesn't concern you guys." Said Joel. He ran up to the other rangers and started fight them attack each of them one at a time then he stabbed his sword in the ground make Silver light hit them. They all flew up in the air and hit their backs on the ground. The Four got up and pushed the belts and the blaster hilts appeared. They slid there sword hilts into the top of the blaster top and blasted Joey making him hit a wall.

Tony was blasted and he hit the same wall Joey did. "They've gotten stronger Tony" said Joey. Tony and Joey were holding their arms and there visors where broken. "So it really is you two" said Maya. "Maya you think you and your team have beaten us… Your wrong" said Tony. The Rangers Stood in a line side by side. "On your command Maya" said James.

"Ready" Said Maya. The same color as the suits became a ball at the end of their swords.

"Aim" said Maya. The Light grew bigger and bigger.

Maya hesitated for a few minutes. "Stand down were leaving" said Maya "What!" said James. The lights on the swords went away. "Were Leaving" said Maya. The others followed Maya. James stood still but then he followed the others. "Come Back and FIGHT" Tony yelled.

Maya and the others were standing in HQ. "Maya what was that we had them we might not get another chance like that again!?" Said James "I'm sorry guys I just couldn't" said Maya. "Maya your action's effected everything… I'm sorry to say this but I need you to hand in your Morpher." Said Merlin "Merlin… I." Maya said. "Until you can get your head straight you shouldn't lead the team right now.

Maya toke her Morpher off and handed it to Merlin the she walked out of HQ. The Monitor went off again and the rangers ran out of the HQ. Merlin stopped James. "Maya will come to help you when she tells you she's really ready to lead the team give her morpher. Said Merlin "Alright Merlin." Said James. Tony were back again and they were destroying things with their swords. They had their robots with them. "Guys me and Johnny will handle Tony and Joel you handle the robots.

Samantha and Britney started fighting the robots while James and Johnny where fighting Tony and Joel. "Blue Ranger I didn't want to fight you where is Maya." Said Tony. "What's wrong not good enough for you" said James.

Britney and Samantha came to help them but they were both too strong for them. Maya ran and got in front of Tony and Joel. "So Maya you really are the Red ranger" said Tony. "Hey Maya you're going to need this" said James. James gave Maya her morpher and Maya Morphed. The others got up and pushed the buttons on their belts and attacked the blaster hilts to their swords again.

"Rangers the thing that are make those two do these things are the dark swords there not fighting you on their free will… Mordred must have gave them those swords." Said Merlin "So all we have to is destroy the swords and they'll lose their power" said Maya.

"On My Command guys" said Maya

"Ready" said Maya the Blasters started charging up

"Aim" said Maya the light grew bigger and bigger

In Mayas helmet she was sweating she closed her eyes and opened them back up.

"FIRE!" The Rangers blasted the dark sword completely destroying them. Tony and Joel where De-Morphed and they fell to the ground. Maya and the others De-Morphed and they helped Tony and Joel up. "Hey guys where really sorry about this." Said Tony. "We were leaving with Mordred in his castle is there a place we can stay. "Yeah we all stay at HQ now anyway our parents are ok with us staying there but they really don't know we told them this is a school thing where you're supposed to stay in an apartment with your group" said Maya. "Hey guys thanks if you need help just ask." Said Tony. Maya and Tony fist bumped.

**Fades to black**

Tony: Next Time on Power Rangers Mystic Knights. When the others are in a pinch Merlin tells us if Excalibur deems a person very worthy it can make a copy of its self at will. Next Time the Return of Gold and Silver.

**Credits **


	6. Episode 5: Return of Gold and Silver

**New Format guys sorry but I felt like I need to change it to be more action and more like a script so you can pretend like your actually there if they ever made this show updates on Cardfight!Vanguard Season 3 will be 2/1/2015. Thanks **

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**Power Rangers Mystic Knights**

Tony and Maya where walking together in the park and talking.

TONY: Maya I know my powers where bad and all but I still wish I could be a power ranger again. My Bro probably feels the same way.

(Maya looked at him and saw his face was a little sad.)

MAYA: Maybe Merlin knows of a way to make you rangers again.

TONY: Let's go ask him.

(Maya and Tony started running as fast as they could into the woods and into HQ)

**(HQ)**

(Tony and Maya almost hit Joel when they ran in.)

JOEL: Hasn't People told you guys never to run indoors. Sooner or later someone's going to break something.

MAYA: Ok Joel.

JOEL: Oh what I mean by something I mean my bones.

(Joel walked over to the couch where the others were sitting watching The Voice.)

JOHNNY: Man This Kid cannot sing.

T.V Kid (Out of Tune) Go~Ing N~o Where FAST!

(James took the remote from Johnny hands and changed the channel to the news.)

MAYA: Merlin are you here.

MERLIN: Yes Maya… do you need something?

MAYA: Yes is there a way you can restore Tony and Joeys powers.

(James turned the T.V down and everyone on the couch got up and walked over to Maya, Tony and Merlin.)

MERLIN: There is a way but all five of the Excalibur's have to deem the two who want to become knights. Take out your swords and put them over Tony and Joel's Heads.

(The Rangers Made there Excalibur's appear in front of them and all the tips of their swords were over Tony and Joel's Heads**.** Nothing happened and the rangers put their swords away)

JAMES: Sorry guys after what happened a few days ago I think the Excalibur's don't trust you completely yet.

JOEL: Its cool were ok with it but we will prove to the Excalibur's that we can be trusted.

**(MORDREDS CATSLE)**

(Three Generals are standing in front of Mordred Kneeling before him.)

MORDRED: Rook, Bishop, and Takty you three are my most trusted and strongest Warriors so tell me (Booming) WHY ARE THE KNIGHTS NOT DESTROYED YET!

(Bishop was a robot female with a scythe on her back she got up and walked up to her master)

BISHOP: King Mordred I have an idea why don't we send Takty.

(Takty was a knight with flames on his armor and his sword was chained in its holder)

MORDRED: That is a good idea Takty you are My Second Top General you should go destroy those Knights.

TAKTY: Yes my lord I will get rid of those pest.

(Takty got up and walked out of the throne room he teleported him and some robots out of the Dark Castle)

BISHOP(Mind): That fool will probably fail he may be the second best General if he's destroyed I can take his place and then I'll get rid of rook then Mordred will see I am the only strongest and ask me to be his queen. Then I and Mordred will rule the whole Universe.

**(Downtown)**

(The Robot knights where attack the people chasing them off and attacking cars.)

TAKTY: Come out Rangers I just want to destroy you and I also want to destroy those traitors. Come out Rangers our ill unleash the Darkest Blade in the world on the people here (Booming) COME Out NOW! HAHAHAHAH.

(Takty Picked up a Car and threw it at a store then he started destroying walls and other things in the town)

**(HQ)**

MAYA: Guys we need to go now. Tony, Joel you two should stay here with Merlin ok.

TONY: Alright

JOEL: k

MAYA: Ready!

JAMES, JOHNNY, BRITNEY, SAMMANTHA: Ready!

MAYA, JAMES, JOHNNY, BRITNEY, SAMATHA: Mystic Knights… Unite!

**(Morphing Sequence)**

**(Downtown)**

TAKTY: Rangers you actually came… were are the two traitors.

MAYA: That's none of your business Monster.

TAKTY: I am no ordinary monster I am one of the Phantom Generals. I am Phantom General Takty.

MAYA: We don't Care what you are where going to defeat you.

(The rangers all ran up at Takty with their swords out, Takty fists were on fire and he hit both James and Johnny in there stomach sending them flying into buildings that were made of bricks. Britney and Samantha where up in the air ready to slice Takty down the middle but he grabbed their arms and threw them at James and Johnny who were trying to get up. Maya snuck up behind him.)

MAYA: PHOINEX FLAME SLASH

(Maya jumped up in the air Takty turned around hit his helmet eye part making a crack. Takty grabbed his helmet in pain try to hold in the pain.)

TAKTY: (BOOMING) THAT'S it.

(Takty took up his sword and broke the chains reveling and sword that had black aura all around it he ran up to Maya at super speed then he slashed Maya making sparks fly off of her suit Maya fell down next to the others)

**(HQ)**

TONY: I can't take this we need to go help

JOEL: I know but we don't have our powers so we will just get in the way.

TONY: I don't care we can't prove to them that they can trust us we don't help them I know Maya told us to stay but I'm going out there to help my friends are you coming bro.

JOEL: Yeah let's go help our friends.

(Joel and Tony ran out the HQ running as fast as they could to get to the others)

Tony (Mind): Hold on Guys Where on our way.

**(Downtown)**

Takty: Any last words before I destroy you rangers.

(Takty took up his sword ready to attack the rangers but two feet knocked it out of his hand sit was tony and Joel standing in front of the others.)

MAYA: I told you guys to stay put but I'm glad you came.

TONY: Joel you were right she was going to say that.

(The Rangers Excalibur's started glowing and they flew up over to Tony and Joel's heads. Tony and Joel put their hands up. On one arm they and inserter morpher in the other one in their hands they had a card with their suits on it)

TONY: Takty were going to finally get rid of you.

TONY: Ready.

JOEL: Ready.

(They pulled the arm with the morpher back and inserted the ranger's cards in and then trusted the arm with the morpher on it forward.)

TONY: Gold Knight Access

JOEL: Silver Knight Access

(They were in there same armor as there old suits but instead of black there armor was white with their main colors)

TONY: Let's go bro.

JOEL: Right.

(The toke out a card with their Excalibur's on it from there belt and inserted in there morpher's and there sword appeared and they ran up to Takty Slashing at him. Takty tried to block but they kept making blows at him. Takty picked up his sword and tried to block both their swords but his swords top half brock apart. Tony slashed from the right diagonally and Joel did the left it made an x blowing Takty back.)

TONY: It's over Takty

TAKTY: Sorry but will continue our battle another time

(A portal opened below him and he was sucked inside.)

(All the Rangers power down and walked up to each other.)

MAYA: Looks like you are finally worthy to wield an Excalibur.

TONY: Yeah

JAMES: Congrats dudes your own the team.

(The rangers got in a circle)

MAYA: Where like the knights of the round tables

(All the Rangers put there fist in)

ALL RANGERS: POWER RANGERS!

**FADES TO BLACK**

Johnny: OH sweet I get to do it this time… Next Time On Power Rangers Mystic Knights A shape shifting monster is getting the girls to fall for him trying to make them lose sight of what's important will the boys be able to help FIND out on the next Power Rangers Mystic Knights

**CREDITS**


	7. Episode 6: True Green

**Power Rangers Mystic Knights**

**Episode 6: True Green**

**(Soccer Field)**

(Maya kicked the ball down the field then she ran after the ball when a boy picked it up. He had Blond hair and he was a little bit taller than Maya.)

Maya: T…Thanks for getting the ball for me.

? : No problem my names Danny by the way.

Maya: Hey I'm Maya do you know how to play soccer.

Danny: Yeah

(Danny kicked the ball up in the air and started kneeing the ball on each one of his knees then he let it fall the he kicked it right into the goal then Maya looked at him with her mouth open.)

Maya: Dude that was so cool were half field right now that's some leg you got.

Danny: Yeah.

Danny's watch went off.

Danny: I better get going.

Maya: Well do you want to meet here later we could kick the ball around a bit.

Danny: Sure

Danny ran off when he knew he was out of her sight his eyes glowed red and he transformed into a giant chameleon. Mordred was in his head

Mordred: Charmer states report

Charmer: The red ranger has fallen for me she wants to go on a date with me later

Mordred: Good go after the black and pink rangers

Charmer: Yes my lord.

Charmer now transformed into a boy with black who was wearing a blue shirt and black jacket.

Charmer: Time to go after the Pink ranger.

**(Down Town)**

(Samantha was walking out of a store when three boys walked around a corner when she passed them they walked up to her and surrounded her.)

Samantha: Hey um can I… I help you with something

Boy # 1: Yeah you can you can help us to you.

Samantha: Um could you guys leave me alone

Boy # 2: Yeah well leave you alone after where done with you.

Boy # 3: We don't care if you're someone's girl but for the next hour you're our girl.

(The first boy grabbed her arm)

Samantha: Let me go

Boy # 1: Shut up

(He was about to hit Samantha when a boy grabbed his arm. That boy had black hair was wearing a blue shirt and a black jacket.)

? : The Lady said let her go I'd do as she says.

Boy # 2: And what are you going to do about it

He twisted the guy's arm that was holding Samantha's arm and he shoved him toward his friends. He then cracked his knuckles

? : Unless you want to get a beating I suggest you leave.

The three boys ran off

Boy # 1: Man that guy looks crazy I'm not staying

Boy # 2 and 3: Wait for us

(The boys ran off into a corner and the transformed back into the robot knights and teleported away. Samantha was looking at the boy that just saved her)

Samantha: Thank you… what's your name

? : I'm Gil

Samantha: I'm Samantha how can I repay you

Gil: If you give me your number and maybe we could hang out at the park sometime.

Samantha was blushing then she pulled out a sheet of paper from her bag and a pen and put her number down and gave it to Gil

Samantha: You act hard but you really seem sweet

Gil: Whatever… I better get going

He walked off in the other direction and went around the corner.

Samantha: Gil that's even a cute name (She said with a smile)

(Around the corner Gil transformed into Charmer again.)

Charmer: Two Rangers down time for the black Ranger… This one will be hard she likes to longboard ill head to the skate park.  
(Charmer transformed into a boy with brown hair with a yellow shirt and a red jacket. He had a helmet with a longboard in his hand with a heart with wings design on it.)

(Skate Park)  
Britney was sitting on the bench talking to her brother  
Britney: Is there anyone who can impress me with skills you know beat me  
Johnny: Face it sis you're the best at this park.  
A kid skated by and stopped in front of Britney  
? : Care for a little challenge Britney: You have nerve's kid what's your name  
? : I'm Dylan but my friends call me Phantom because I'm like a phantom on a board.  
Britney: Ok kid let's see what you got.  
)Britney went first she went up forward and did a 180º (Body Varial) then followed up by an Aerial Kick Flip the crowd went crazy cheering for her then she did one more trick it was a Viper this time then she stopped her long board. The crowd went crazy again.)

Britney: Beat that Phantom.  
Phantom: I will.

(Phantom got on his board first he did a 540 Tigerclaw with a 180 Body Varial on one of the benches then he did the Monkey Flip perfectly then the crown went crazy more than they did for Britney. Britney then looked at him he went to a bench let his board go under he jumped on the bench ran on it jumped up grabbed his feet with his knees out the he landed perfectly on the board. The Crowd went crazy cheering for him.)

Britney: Alright kid you're the first person to ever beat me what you call that move.

Phantom: I invented it but I call it the Phantom Thrust. Hey Brit maybe we could come back on a date sometime.  
Britney: I would love to.

Johnny walked up to them telling his sister something in her ear.

Britney: Me and my Brother need to get going see you

Phantom: Later.

(Phantom walked off into the other directions and turned back into Charmer.)  
Charmer: I have all 3 rangers under my spell.

**(Downtown)**

(Charmer toke out a lance. He started running down town attacking things. The rangers showed themselves to him.)

Charmer: Mystic Knight's it's great to finally meet you.

(Charmer ran up to the rangers and started attacking them he blocked and attack by Johnny with his lance and he slashed at Johnny and James chest making them fly back. Troy and Justin attacked at the same time but the same thing happened to them. But Troy managed to get a blow at Charmers arm. Charmers arm started bleeding. Maya saw his arm start bleeding.)

Charmer: Well I better get going another time rangers.

(Charmer teleported away and the rangers Demorphed.)

Maya: Troy you were able to make his arm bleed… Shoot I'm late for a date.

(Maya started running off)

**(Soccer Field)**

(When way got there she saw Danny kicking the ball around he ran up to Maya with the ball on the ground instead of his arm.)  
Maya: What's wrong?

Danny: Nothing my arm is just bleeding.

(  
Maya looked at his arm it was the same place Tony struck Charmer Maya thought to herself putting the pieces together. Maya put her arms behind her back and pressed her morpher signaling the other to come to her. The others were in there rangers suits.)

Charmer: So you figured it out

(Charmer transformed into Dylan Samantha looked at him in shock then He transformed into Phantom then Britney looked at him with anger. Then he transformed into himself. The girl's demorphed and just standing there looking in shocked like they couldn't even fight.

Johnny: Your broke my sisters heart and you broke Samantha's heart guys let me handle him by myself

(The others even the girls nodded their head.)

(Johnny took out his Excalibur and ran straight at Charmer. Charmer toke out his lance his lance and Johnny's sword kept clashing with each other with sparks flying out of their weapons with each strikes. This time the tip of his sword glowed when Charmer tried to block Johnny's sword with his lance it went right through the lance breaking it.)

Charmer: You broke my lance!

(Johnny the slashed Charmer right down the middle. Charmer then exploded Mordred threw his staff down at Charmer making him grow)

Johnny: This one is all mine to

James: You got this.

Johnny: Merlin megizord solo mode

Merlin: Solo mode in effect.

(The megizord came down and Johnny jump into it putting his sword in his slot and controlling the zord by making it punch Charmer again and again. Then he toke out the Megizord's sword it glowed then he slashed Charmer down the middle again. Johnny stood in the megizord)

Johnny: What… A day.

Samantha: Thanks Johnny for destroying that monster.

Britney: The only reason he asked to do it on his own was so he could impress Samantha.

Johnny: Britney when I get you. Britney started running as fast as she could the Johnny started chasing after her the others started running after both of them.

**Fades to black**

James: Next Time on Power Rangers Mystic Knights when a new Borg sent by Mordred his fighting technique is like my brothers does this have anything to do with his disappearance. Find out Next time On Power Rangers Mystic Knights

**Credits**


	8. Episode 7: Gold Guardian Mode

**Sorry guys I know the last episode said the blue ranger was going to learn about his brother but I'm going to save that for after they get there legend modes.**

**Power Rangers Mystic Knights**

**Episode 7: Gold Guardian Mode**

(Downtown- Underground)

(Tony was in the ring with a boy the same age as him and other teenagers where standing around the ring. One of the boys was sitting in a chair watching. The boy's name was Mike he is the boss of the Underground fights.)

Mike: Begin!

(The boy who was fighting Tony ran up to him with his fist ready to hit Tony. But Tony grabbed his arm and flipped him over him the boy got back up and tackled Tony to the ground and hit him in the stomach. Tony retaliated by kicking the boy of him. The boy landed on his back. The boy didn't get back up. A bell went off signaling Tony had won. A Boy and Girl helped the other guy up out of the ring. Tony left the ring and went up to mike.)

Tony: Where's my hundred dollars you promised me

Mike: Calm down Tony… You'll get your money you had to beat 10 people and my best fighter. The fight will go down in a tomorrow outside this time.

Tony: Fine.

(Tony left he looked at his watch and saw that it was 9:30 p.m. He started running as fast as he could back to head Quarters)

(H.Q)

(Everyone was sitting on the couch except Justin and Maya they were in the kitchen.)

Maya: Tony where you been all day… you look tired what happened.

Tony: Nothing I'm going up to my room.

(Justin followed after his brother upstairs)

Tony: I told you it's nothing.

Justin: You've been going to underground fights again I thought you said you'd stop.

Tony: I can't I need the Money to buy something.

Justin: What is it?

Tony: None of your Businesses (Sounding more irritated)

Justin: Fine but when you get hurt don't come crying to me

(Justin left out of there room and went downstairs)

(Downtown-1:00 p.m.)

(Teenagers where standing next to walls when Mike went up to Tony and gave him the hundred dollars. Tony then looked at him. Mike ran off the court. All the Teenagers transformed into a Roknights even Mike. Then a monster that looked like a Kangaroo with boxing gloves.)

Tony: Crud I don't like being tricked time to take you down.

?: My names Commander Des and I'm going to take you down

( Des ran up to Tony and punched him right in the stomach making him fall to his knees then he kicked him making him fly and hit the ground on his back. Des grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt and started hit him in the gut non- mercifully. Then he Knocked Tony Into a wall. Tony hit the ground. Des walked closer and closer to Tony when something blasted him from behind.)

(The others were standing on a nearby rooftop morphed already. They jumped down and landed in front of Tony. Maya picked him up and put his arm around her shoulder.)

Maya: I'll take Tony back to H.Q you hold of Des

Justin: You got it Maya.

(Maya and Tony teleported back to H.Q together.)

(H.Q)

(Maya then put him down a bed. Merlin started an examination on him.)

Merlin: He will be fine all he needs is some rest for now.

Maya: I need to get back to the others.

(Maya teleported away)

(Merlin Toke Tony's Morpher off of him and put it on the table next to his bed)

(Downtown)

(Britney and Johnny and Samantha where fighting so Roknights while James and Justin fought Des. James tried slashing overhead at des but he grabbed his sword and tossed James over him like he was nothing. Then Justin ran flipped and slashed Des on the chest making him step back a bit but then Des retaliated by punching him in the stomach. Making him fly back and hitting James. Maya jump kicked Des but he grabbed her fought and threw her at the other rangers.)

Maya: Where getting nowhere with this.

(Des started walking closer and closer to the rangers when Tony came out of nowhere and kicked him back.)

Maya: You're supposed to be resting.

Tony: Justin you want to know why a wanted to get that money because I wanted to get Maya this this Charm Bracelet with a sword with each of our colors own it to show that She's our best friend!

(Maya looked at him shocked he tossed it to her and she caught it then he stood in front of everyone.)

Tony: Gold Knight Access.

(Tony Morphed put his Excalibur card in his morpher in appeared in his hand then he ran up to Des and started slashing at him over and over again. Des then punched his sword out of his hands. His brother threw him his sword then he picked up his own sword.)

Tony: You hurt my friends and I'm going to make you pay!

(Tony started glowing gold his morpher changed it was a button push morpher and it had a gold Hydra head on it.)

Merlin: Tony by showing determination and feeling for your friends and your bond with your brother. You and your brothers Excalibur's have always been real they were just sealed in the original five the Gold Excalibur's true ability's The Guardian Mode.

Tony: I'm going to use it to good use to.

(Tony pressed the button then a gold vortex surrounded him he had Two hydra shoulder pads with the third hydra head on the top of his helmet. His brother's sword was now gold like his own. And he had a gold cape with black under it.)

Maya: That's so cool.

(Tony ran up to des and started attacking him with both sword Des couldn't keep up so he kept getting hit and hit. Des tried to hit Tony in the chest but he blocked in with his brothers sword then he slashed Des back. Tony jumped up in the air and did an X strike at des making him exploded.)

(Tony walked over to the others when they were demorphed in his Guardian mode)

Maya: That is so cool… and thanks.

Tony: No problem.

(Tony the demorphed and fell onto his knees and fell to the ground on his back but he had a smile on his face)

Everyone: Tony!

Tony: I'm fine guys I'm just beat that Guardian mode takes alight out of you.

(Tony and the others started laughing.)

**FADES TO BLACK**

Tony: Next time on Power Rangers Mystic Knights After a monster hits Maya with a gas that makes her think her friends are evil and they hate her the first person she turns to is Mordred will the rangers be able to snap her out of it in time. Find out Next Time ON POWER RANGERS MYSTIC KNIGHTS!


	9. Episode 8: Spell on Red

**Power Rangers Mystic Knights**

**Episode 8: Spell on Red**

**(Downtown)**

(A monster with two cannons on his arms and blades attached to them he looked like half robot half flower. He was destroying cars. The Monster then flipped a car and threw it at a wall.)

Maya: Stop Right There.

(Maya and the others where in front of the monster.)

?: Hello Rangers My name is Poisanator

Maya: We don't care what you are were going to do is destroy you.

(Maya ran out the monster taking out her Excalibur both there blades clashing with each other. Maya ducked as he tried to slash at her head. RoKnights came out of now were and attacked the others rangers. Tony transformed into guardian mode and started attacking 8 RoKnights at once while the others had 2 or 3. Maya Jumped and flipped behind Poisanator and slashed his back. Sparks flew of his back.)

Poisanator: Time to use my secret weapon.

(Poisanator pointed his two cannons at Maya and blasted her with a purple smoke. Purple static started going over Maya's body as she grabbed her head inside her mask her eyes started glowing purple and she got on her knees grabbing her head. The others ran over to her Samantha Kneeling to Maya.)

Samantha: Maya are you ok?

(Maya looked at Samantha and slashed at her with her Excalibur making sparks fly off Samantha flew up in the air and hit a car. Maya got up.)

James: Maya what's gotten into you?

(Maya then turned around and slashed at James next he flew into Johnny they both fell to the ground. Maya then ran at Britney and then there swords started clashing with each other's. Maya did an overhead strike but Britney blocked the Maya kicked her in the stomach making Britney fall.)

Tony: What did you do to her?!

Poisanator: My Master wanted me to take control of one of you rangers and I got the best one the leader. We got to go See Ya.

(Poisanator and Maya teleported away. Tony Demorphed and hit the ground)

**(Mordred Castle)**

(Mordred was sitting on his throne Rook was standing next to him)

Mordred: You did something right you've captured me the red ranger.

(Maya demorphed and bowed to Mordred)

Maya: Master I live to serve you the great and powerful Mordred.

Poisanator: Should I take her back out and attack some more.

Mordred: Yes but first I need some of her power to… Power a weapon.

Poisanator: For what I might ask.

Mordred: Rook!

(Rook walked over to a chest and took out a cannon and 5 Data cards.)

Poisanator: Weren't they destroyed.

Mordred: Yes they were but I found there body's and revived them to keep them alive I put them into data cards now all we need to do is reanimate them and send them back in time but will let them fight the rangers. Rook get started.

Rook: Yes my Lord.

Mordred: GO with the red ranger and attack.

**(H.Q)**

Tony: How do we turn Maya back?

Merlin: You have to show Maya something that's shows you're her friends.

Tony: Her Charm Bracelet.

(The alarm went off and the rangers ran off.)

**(Downtown)**

(Maya and the monster where standing in the center of town when the rangers came unmorphed.)

Tony: Let me handle this.

(Tony toke out his Excalibur and him and Maya's swords clashed Tony went to grab her glove but Maya punched him. Toy got back up and tried again this time she punched him farther away.)

Tony: You need to remember that were your friends. I know you feel like you don't know use as true friends but we are true friends where a team we hang out together I'll show you that were friends… Were more than friends?

(Tony Lunged at her taking her glove off then her saw the charm bracelet. Maya the looked at Tony and the others and in her helmet she was crying.)

Maya: What am I doing?

(She demorphed and then Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her close and kissed her. Maya had her eyes wide open but then she closed them and started to kiss back. Tony stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes)

Tony: All of us will always be your friends.

(Maya looked at the others James put a thumbs up Johnny, Britney, and Samantha smiled and Justin Put up the peace symbol.)

Maya: I'm going to make it up to you guys… Let's do this…Ready

Others: Ready.

Everyone: Mystic Knights Unite!

Tony: Gold Knight Access!

Justin: Silver Knight Access!

(All the rangers where morphed and they ran up to Poisanator But before they could attack them Poisanator was blasted and destroyed. The rangers looked above them and 5 figures jumped down from a roof and stood in front of them.)

Maya: It can't be it's the...

James: Psycho rangers!

Johnny: But I thought you guys were destroyed by the space rangers.

James: Then the Lost Galaxy Rangers.

Britney: Then the Mythic Knights

Samantha: Where's Psycho yellow

(Psycho green then changed to Psycho yellow then back to green.)

Psycho Red: Master Mordred has revived us and given us a chance to destroy you guys. But so Gold and Silver don't get in the way… ROKINGHTS!

(Roknights started attacking Tony and Justin. The Psycho rangers run to their counter parts and started fighting in hand to hand combat. Psycho pink took out her bow will Samantha attacked her gun hilt to her Excalibur. Psycho Pink blasted Samantha making her hit a car. Psycho blue kept throwing James around. James toke out his sword while Psycho blue toke out his axe there weapons clashed with each other's but Psycho blue ducked and hit James.

Johnny: How do I fight a girl?

Psycho Green: I'll show you greenie

(Psycho Green ran up too Johnny and low kicked him then she blasted him with her slinger. Sparks flew off of his chest as he flew up into the air. Psycho Black toke out his lance and Britney toke out her Excalibur there weapons clashed together but Psycho Black Flipped over her and slashed at her back. Psycho red And Maya stood in front of each other.)

Psych Red: I never thought the Power rangers would let a girl be the red ranger.

Maya: What was that?!

(They both toke out their swords both weapons clashed with each other again and again Psycho red was able to read each and every one of her moves. But Maya slipped up and gave him an opening at her chest he then slashed at her chest making her fly to the center with her friends. They all demorphed but Tony and Justin were still fighting Rokinghts.)

Psycho Red: Time to leave… Rook now.

(Rook held the cannon and blasted a portal behind the Psychos. The Psycho rangers jumped in when the portal was about to close the rangers jumped in except for Tony and Justin.)

Tony: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(The portal closed behind the rangers and Tony and Justin were teleported back to the command center.)

**TO Be CONTINUED **

**Fades to black**

Maya: Next time we end up back in Camelot I guess Mordred plan was to seen the Psycho's back to destroy the original Mystic Knights. But will his plan be foiled by to teams of Mystic Knights Find out next time on POWER RANEGRS MYSTIC KNIGHTS.


	10. Episode 9: Help From the Past Part 1

**Power Rangers Mystic Knights**

**Episode 9: Reinforcements from the past part 1**

(Maya and the others were on the ground. Maya woke up and the others soon after.)

Maya: Hey Guy's I think the Psycho Rangers came back in time to find Mordred and help him Destroy King Arthur.

James: I think your right… what should we do Maya

Maya: We should find King Arthur and His team and finally get rid of the Psycho Rangers for good.

**(Mordred Castle)**

(The Psycho rangers walked into Mordred's Castle and bowed before him)

Mordred: What are you?!

Psycho Red: Your Future self has sent use back here to help you finally destroy King Arthur.

Mordred: Good we will strike the village to draw him out!

Psycho: Yes My Lord.

**(Village)**

(The Psycho rangers were blasting anything in sight while Mordred stood and watch them. Maya and the others ran up in front of them.) 

Psycho Red: SO you rangers did follow use.

Psycho Pink: Looks like they did

Psycho Black: Don't get in our way unless you want to get destroyed as well.

Maya: We'll see about that! Ready Guys.

Others: Ready!

Everyone: Mystic Knights Unite!

(Mordred looked at the rangers with anger)

Mordred: There are more Mystic Knights in the Future

Psycho Red: Don't worry well handle them and then well go after King Arthur.

Mordred: Come back to the castle when you're done with them.

(Mordred walked away and he then disappeared.)

Maya: Let's do it!

(Maya and the others ran there Psycho ranger counter parts. Psycho blue and James weapons were clashing with each other's until Psycho Blue tripped James up and hit him with his axe.)

James: Man that hurt.

(James was forcefully demorphed.)

James: What the?!

(Psycho Black and Green were fighting together against Johnny and Britney. Psycho black punched Britney making her fly into her brother then He and Psycho green blasted them making them demorph as well. Psycho Pink had Samantha and threw her at James and the others.)

Maya: Guys!

(Maya ran towards her friends but Psycho red blocked her and the swords clashed together.)

Maya: Get out of my way.

(Maya moved him out the way before he slashed her down. She demorphed and tried to use her Excalibur to get back up but she fell down again.)

Psycho Red: Time to get rid of the Red Ranger.

(Psycho red was about to slash Maya with his sword but another ranger jumped up and kicked him back. The ranger was in the same suit as Maya but without the skirt.)

Psycho Red: Another Red Mystic Knight Ranger!

(The other rangers joined them the black ranger without a skirt as well)

Psycho Red: Finally I'll have a challenge

(Psycho Red was about to run at the Red Ranger Before the other Psycho rangers blocked him)

Psycho Red: What are you doing!

Psycho Green: We need to go back to the castle.

Psycho Red: You got lucky this time Red Ranger but the next time you won't be so lucky!

(The Psycho Rangers Disappeared. Maya and her friends walked up to the rangers.)

Red Ranger: Power down!

(The Red Ranger demorphed to reveal King Arthur.)

Maya: You're King Arthur.

King Arthur: Yes Me am we came to help you.

Maya: I'm Maya, Red Mystic Knight Ranger.

King Arthur: How can that be I'm the Red Mystic Knight Ranger?

Maya: I know me and my friends are from the future we came to stop those creatures you just fought.

King Arthur: SO your friends over there are also Mystic Knight Rangers?

Maya: Yes

King Arthur: Demorph My Comrades.

(The others still in the suits demorphed)

King Arthur: Maya Please have your friends Introduce themselves.

James: I'm James, Blue Mystic Knight.

Johnny: Johnny, Green Mystic Knight.

Britney: Britney: Black Mystic Knight.

Samantha: And I'm Samantha, Pink Mystic Knight.

King Arthur: My comrades will introduce themselves as well.

Lancelot: I am Sir Lancelot, Blue Mystic Knight

Percival: Percival, Green Mystic Knight

Gawain: Gawain, Black Mystic Knight.

Guinevere: I am Queen Guinevere, Pink Mystic Knight.

King Arthur: Everyone has been Introduced Mordred is still alive in the future?

Maya: Yes he is.

King Arthur: Maya have your team found the Amor of Camelot.

Maya: what is that?

King Arthur: SO you haven't

Lancelot: The Armor of Camelot give use more power they must be sealed away in your time. There a secondary mode of power for us.

Maya: Is there anything else?

King Arthur: Yes but I will tell you later, First we must go back to the castle.

**(King Arthur's Castle)**

King Arthur: Maya your friend can train with my team.

Maya: King Arthur says it's ok for you to train with Lancelot and the others he needs to speak with me.

(Maya and King Arthur started walking though the castle halls.)

King Arthur: Maya the thing I wanted to tell you was my Battlelizer.

Maya: Wait I have a Battlelizer?!

King Arthur: Yes it is called The Red Fire Warrior.

Maya: Cool!

King Arthur: Let me see your morpher.

(Maya held out her arm and King Arthur waved his hand over it had a dragon appear over the top and different key appeared in her hand. But it disappeared.) 

Maya: Why did you do that now I can't use the Battlelizer?

King Arthur: You'll have to earn the use of the armor like I did.

Maya: Oh. What about the Armor's of Camelot?

King Arthur: There are Five Different special weapons to be found. But you must find them yourself. But I will tell you what they are The Sword Of Chrono's that is my weapon, The Staff of Merlin is for James, The Scythe of Hades is for your friend Johnny, The Gauntlets of Hercules is for your friend Britney, And last The Rapier of Athena. Each weapon come with its own armor.

Maya: That is so cool.

King Arthur: Let us go back to the training hollow our teams are there. Oh Maya I can tell my Excalibur choose the right person.

**(Training Hollow)**

(The Teams were sitting down and talking to each other.)

King Arthur: Everyone when those Psycho rangers strike we will be ready.

Maya: Yeah we will.

**(Mordred Castle)**

Mordred: Psycho Rangers you will attack them at the castle and be sure not to fail me again!

Psycho's: Yes Our King.

**To Be Continued **

**Fades To black**


	11. Episode 10: Help From the past Part 2

**Power Rangers Mystic Knights**

**Episode 10: Reinforcements from the past part 2**

(Maya and King Arthur were in the their ranger form's)

Maya: King Arthur Show me the Battlelizer.

King Arthur: You'll have to beat me first.

(King Arthur and Maya toke out their swords, both getting into fighting stances. Maya Ran Straight at King Arthur going for an overhead strike but he dodged her and kicked her away. Maya got back up and tried to attack him again this time he blocked with his sword. )

King Arthur: You're good Maya But not good enough.

(King Arthur Pulled his sword up making Maya's sword come with it. He then punched in the chest making her fly back. He Jumped in the Air and slashed her making her fall to the ground and demorph. He walks over to her and puts his neck to her sword.)

King Arthur: I win 

Maya: Man, you're strong.

(King Arthur demorphed and helped Maya up) 

King Arthur: You're not that bad either.

(James and Lancelot came into the training area)

Lancelot: It is time to eat King Arthur.

King Arthur: We are coming.

(King Arthur and Maya followed, Lancelot and James to the round table. Everyone sat around the table and started eating. Maya and King Arthurs morphers started beeping.)

Maya: It's the Psycho Rangers there back!

King Arthur: Let's Go!

(Everybody got up and ran outside.)

Psycho Red: Hello Rangers.

King Arthur: How did you get into the castle?!

Psycho Black: We asked to come in and now were going to take you down.

King Arthur/ Maya: Ready!

Everybody: Mystic Knights, Unite!

(All the rangers stood by each other in a line.)

King Arthur/Maya: Red Mystic Knight!

Lancelot/James: Blue Mystic Knight!

Percival/Jonny: Green Mystic Knight!

Gawain/Britney: Black Mystic Knight!

Guinevere / Samantha: Pink Mystic Knight!

Everybody: Power Rangers Mystic Knights!

Maya: Time to kick some butt.

(Every ranger charged at the counter parts. Samantha and Guinevere ran at Psycho pink with the Excalibur's in hand fight her will she tried blasting at them with her blaster. Guinevere flipped over Psycho Pink and slashed her while Samantha came in and did the finishing blow. Psycho Pink Flew back and hit the ground.)

Guinevere: Let's finish this quickly

Samantha: Right!

(Samantha and Guinevere pushed the fingers down the blades of the Excalibur's the glowed pink and the slashed Psycho Pink down the middle)

Psycho Pink: This can't be happening I can't lose Again!

(Psycho Pink fell down and exploded)

Samantha: Alright.

(Psycho Black used his lance and tried to slash Gawain from overhead but Gawain dodged while Britney came and slashed Psycho Black making him fall. He got back up and hit them both with his lance making sparks fly off of them. Britney got back up and ran at Psycho black. He tried to slash her with his lance but she dodged. Gawain Slashed him with his blade glowing black making Psycho Black fall back and be destroyed.)

Britney: Don't' Mess with the Black Ranger.

(Psycho Green/ Yellow was running and blasting at Johnny and Percival. Percival Blocked one of the blast with is sword and knocked it back at Psycho Green. Percival got on one knee and Johnny ran up his back and slashed Psycho Green down the middle destroying her.)

(Psycho Blue Hit James in the chest and slashed him with his axe. Lancelot Jumped in the air and tried to slash Psycho blue but Psycho blue hid behind James and have him get slashed. Psycho Blue Threw James at Lancelot.) 

James: That's it you're going down!

(James and Lancelot kept slashing at Psycho Blue none stop sparks flying off of him over and over again. They put the fingers down their blades as the swords blades glowed blue, Lancelot Slashed at Psycho Blue's Chest while James jumped in the air and slashed him down the middle.) 

Psycho Blue: I'll be back Blue Ranger!

(Psycho Blue fell to the ground and exploded, Lancelot giving James a high five.)

(Psycho Red and Mayas swords clashed together until he punched her in the chest, King Arthur Jumped and kicked him back away from her.)

Maya: How are we going to defeat him?

King Arthur: I know how

Maya: Wait you're going to?

King Arthur: Red Fire Warrior Activate!

(King Arthur's morpher transformed he toke out a key and plugged it into his new looking morpher. A fire Vortex Surrounded King Arthur. When the vortex disappeared. His Suit was now crimson and he had a dragon helmet with teeth on the visor, Both of his hands are in dragon claw Gauntlets with Fire Exhausts, His chest plate had a blood red jewel embedded in it that had a symbol of a dragon inside of it, He had exhaust at the side of his feet with Metallic Black wings with crimson on them.)

King Arthur: RED FIRE WARRIOR!

(King Arthur Got of Boost of speed and hit Psycho Red making him fly back. King Arthur then summons a bigger version of Excalibur with a dragon as the hilt. He runs at Psycho Red their swords clashed together again and again. King Arthur Then flew up into the sky.)

King Arthur: Psycho Red you are going to be destroyed once and for all never to return to wreak havoc again

(King Arthur held his sword in the air as the blade was engulfed in crimson flames as he flew down super-fast slashing psycho red in half)

Psycho Red: NO!

(Psycho Red Exploded and King Arthur landed on the ground. All the other rangers including King Arthur Demorphed.)

Maya: That Battlelizer is awesome… but we don't have a way to get back to our time.

(A portal opened in front of them and the person they saw on the other side was merlin.)

Maya: Merlin! 

Merlin: Hurry Rangers! I won't be able to hold this portal open for long.

(James and Samantha jumped through the portal first, The Johnny and Britney went in next. Maya looked at the Past Future Knights and smiled. Maya then jumped into the portal.) 

King Arthur: May you defeat Mordred.


	12. Episode 11: Goodbye Maya and Mordred

**Maya's House**

It was bright Saturday morning Maya was in her bed as there was a knock on her door.

"Maya can you come down stairs, your father and I need to talk to you" Her mother said.

Maya got out of her bed as her hair was a little bit messed up. She was wearing a red tank top with light red pajamas. She left her room and her brother was coming out of his room to. He was wearing shorts and a grey shirt.

They both walked downstairs as their parents were in the kitchen sitting fully cloths. Her father was in his suit while her mom was in a dress.

"So mom, dad… why are we up this early in the mourning." Maya asked.

"Well your father has gotten a big job in France." Her mom said.

"So were moving to France!" Her Brother Mason said

Maya looked at her parents with shock knowing she would have to give up her ranger duties.

"That's great dad…. Um… I have to go meet up with Samantha and Britney soon." Maya said as she got up from the table and went up to her room getting dressed. When she was done she left the house.

**Command Cave**

When Maya got to the Command Cave everyone was them except Tony and Joel. Samantha was in the kitchen cooking everyone some grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Hey does anyone know where merlin is?" Maya asked.

"I think he's in his library" Johnny said as he went back to watching Steven Universe. Britney and James were talking to each other. Something that hasn't become weird is that Britney was sitting on James lap.

"James, Brit you know it's still kind of weird that you two are together."

"Whatever Maya" James said smiling as Him and Britney went into a kiss.

Maya made a gesture like she was throwing up. She went up the stairs and put her hand on a scanner that led through the zord bay to Merlin's library.

"Oh Maya." Merlin looked at her as she was crying a bit but she whipped it away.

"Merlin I need your Advice" Maya asked.

"What's the problem?" Merlin asked her.

"My Parents and I are moving to France. I Don't know how to tell the others." Maya replied.

"Well you do know you will have to give up your powers. The Team will need a red ranger. Also, Telling the others about this will be up to you." Merlin replied walking over to her.

"We will miss you but the time to tell will have to be before you leave."

Maya's phone started to ring. She answered it.

"Hello" Maya said answering it.

"Maya. We are starting to pack up cloths and other things. You'll need to come back soon."

"Alright I'll be back before 8:00" Maya said.

"Oh Maya you're Father told me We'll Be Leaving tomorrow the plane for France will be at 5:00 so you'll need to say goodbye to your friends before then."

"Ok Mom. I'll see you when I get home"

Maya hug up the phone right when the Siren went off.

Merlin and Maya went back to the front of the Cave when the T.V showed a Man wearing Black armor and he was holding a staff with a dragon head at the top. Merlin looked somewhat scarred. With the man was a construction type monster wearing a construction helmet with a drill on one hand and a cement launcher in the other.

"Merlin what's wrong?" Samantha asked looking worried.

"Rangers this will be your biggest battle yet… That man is Mordred himself." Said.

Maya and the others looked scarred as well. As the Gate opened Joel and Tony came in. When they saw the screen they looked at Maya.

"So it's time for the big guns?" Tony asked.

"Guys I want nothing but our best right here. If we get rid of Mordred we will be a step closer to betting his army. Merlin Send us" Maya said.

"Alright rangers do your best!" Merlin said as he chanted a spelling sending the rangers off to their biggest battle yet.

**Downtown**

"Constructor, When the rangers get here I want you and the Roknights to take care of the others I want the red Ranger all to myself."

"Yes my lord." Constructor said.

As all the rangers were now in front of Mordred and his army. No was around so they were safe. They all looked at Mordred as he had a smirk on his face.

"Hello Rangers! It seems its finally time for me to handle you myself!" Merlin said.

"Let's Do It Guys!" Maya yelled. All of their morphers appeared. Tony and Joey's cards appeared as well.

"Ready!" Maya yelled.

"Ready!" the rest of the team replied.

"MYSTIC KNIGHTS UNITE!" Maya, James, Johnny, Britney, and Samantha said in unison. "Gold Knight Access" Tony yelled. "Silver Knight Access" Joel yelled they were now in the suits. They stood in a line next to each other

"Red Mystic Knight!" Maya yelled

"Blue Mystic Knight" James yelled

"Green Mystic Knight" Johnny yelled

"Black Mystic Knight" Britney yelled.

"Pink Mystic Knight" Samantha yelled

"Gold Mystic Knight" Tony yelled

"Silver Mystic Knight" Joel yelled

"Power rangers Mystic Knights!" They all yelled in unison.

"Attack!" Mordred yelled as they all ran at the rangers. Tony's morpher changed it was a button push morpher and it had a gold Hydra head on it. He pressed the button then a gold vortex surrounded him he had Two hydra shoulder pads with the third hydra head on the top of his helmet. His Sword switched into two but they were the same sword now he didn't need his brothers. And he had a gold cape with black under it.

"Guardian Mode!" Tony said as he ran at Constructor while the others tan at the Roknights and Maya running at Mordred.

Joel was now surrounded by about eight Roknights. Joel sweep kicked a few as the jumped in the air stabbing the robots in their chest. He grabs one and slashes its head off with his sword destroying another. More started to show up behind bushes near shops.

"The others are going to be mad at me because of this." Joel said

Joel stabbed two more throwing to the ground. He jumps kicked two more into a few windows. He flipped over a tree distracting a few more as he landed on a few more getting hurt a bit.

"Man this hero stuff hurts sometimes."

Britney ran on a ledge holding a tree inside of it kicking a few Roknights in their heads making them do a whole 360 and falling down. She then drew her Excalibur sliding it on the ground making a few sparks slashing a few more underhanded. She did a front flip slashing the last ones she had to fight.

Samantha and Johnny were together running as a few Rokinghts. Johnny ran in front of Samantha striking a few Roknights with his sword. Samantha ran up behind him her sword was now glowing pink as she jumps over his shoulder spinning in the air like a tornado slashing about 7 Roknights at once. Johnny fell to the ground dropping his sword.

"Stop showing off" Johnny yelled.

"Sorry but It's not my fault you're not fast enough"

Johnny got up with his sword side was in one hand running at the Roknights for round two.

"Boys so gullible" Samantha said running after him.

Constructor was behind a few Roknights in between him and Tony.

"Don't you guys ever play fair!" Tony yelled. He started running forward as he ducked down slashing a few Roknights with both his swords at once. More Roknights tried attacking him from both sides. He blocked with his swords as there was 5 on each side. Their swords were starting to make him bend down.

"Crap… To … Many" Tony said as he was starting to struggle. From out of now were a Big slash line hit the Five Roknights on Tony's left. James was standing a few feet away as his sword was glowing blue.

"Anyone call for a water slash!" James said.

"Thanks Dude!" Tony yelled Back as He used his right sword slashing the last five.

James Nodded his head as He ran at a few Roknights coming at him.

"Let's Dance Constructor" Tony said running at Constructor. Constructor blasted some cement at his feet but Tony wasn't fazed as his sword glowed as he hit the cement breaking them. He jumped in the air slashing down on constructor making him move back a bit as Tony slashed Diagonally up sideways and diagonally down with both swords making a double triangle.

"NOOOOO" Constructor said falling to the ground exploding.

Mordred and Maya were standing off in front of each other.

"You're doubting that you can win. Aren't you Arthur's Shadow!" Mordred said at her.

"What do you mean by Arthurs Shadow!" Maya yelled at him holding her sword with both hands.

"You're Arthurs Shadow because you still don't know why you and the team haven't found the Mystic Armors. And you haven't got you're Battlizer yet" Mordred replied.

"Shut Up!" Maya said running at Mordred swinging wildly Mordred was blocking with his staff each time. But Maya was able to land a blow on him.

"I'm No One's Shadow!" Maya said jumping in the air. Mordred rolled out the way as she hit the ground with her sword. Mordred got up kicking Maya away.

"Red Ranger you must be in distress it must be that you have something you want to tell the other rangers." Mordred said with a sly smile.

"I said Shut Up!" Maya said running at him again. But Mordred hit her Helmet making her fly back. Her Helmet was now cracked showing her eyes. She was crying to. Tony was standing a far a bit as he saw that. He ran straight for Mordred. He used both his swords as he was blocked by Mordred staff. Mordred hit tony in the stomach as he fell to the ground. Mordred then raised his staff up in the air bringing it down on his head. Tony was now in the ground a bit. He started to glow as his guardian mode was blown off him.

"He bumped me out of Guardian mode." Tony said struggling to get up.

Maya and the others helped him up as he picked up his sword off the ground.

"Rangers you really need to get serious if you want to beat me.!" Mordred said.

"Charge your swords." Maya said.

Each of the ranger's swords glowed their respective colors. Each of them ran at Mordred in two. Tony and Joel ran at him first ducking down slashing him below. James and Britney flipped behind him slashing his back. Johnny and Samantha slashed him diagonally and Maya came up Running She jumped in the air as her blade glowed getting longer slashing down breaking his staff he tried to block with. When she jumped back Mordred fell to the ground exploding.

Maya looked at the smoking ashes of Mordred. She turned around and demorphed. She took out her phone as she looked at it. It said 7:30. The others demorphed as well. "We finally ended Mordred but we still Have to worry about Rook and Bishop." Tony told them.

"Guys I have something to tell you." Maya said looking a little sad. She told the others that she was moving when she said that Tony was the one that looked sad the most. They looked at each other and hugged. They all put their fist in the middle.

"You Will always be the best friends I've ever known." Maya toke off her morpher as she handed it to James.

"James Remember as Blue Ranger you will be I n charge till you can find a new red ranger worthy of Excalibur. Maya called her sword as she handed it to Tony.

"I will miss your guy's Maya said as She left. Walking away to the setting sun while the others were walking the other direction. Tony was holding on to Maya's Excalibur tightly as his brother had his arm on his shoulder.

**Mordred's Castle**

"What now Rook Our King has been destroyed." Bishop yelled at him. Her plan to become queen was now gone.

"Calm down you fool." Master Mordred hasn't been destroyed He faked his Death he traveling the dimensions for the Five Chaos Rings. With them he'll be unstoppable." Rook said.

"Well who's going to lead us" Bishop replied.

From out of the dark shadows of the corner came a monster in black armor. His eyes were read as his armor a bulky and strong. It had a dragon skull on both hands. His helmet had Spikes coming out of the sides.

"If you don't know me. I am Mordred Son, my name is Night" You shall be under my rule till my father has come back". On Nights side he held a sword on his side that was chained up. It had a dragon mouth closed up with the handle coming out of it.

"Plan the Next Monster" Night said as he left the throne room. Rook followed behind.

"Well I could always just trick Night into loving me and overthrowing his father." Bishop said as she left the room to her lab.


	13. Episode 12: New Red On The Block

James and Britney were walking through school together heading towards the lunch room. Britney had her head down while they were walking. James noticed and he put his arm around her.

"Hey Brit we all miss her." James said trying to encourage her.

"I know. I don't just miss her. I'm sad because we have to find a new Red Ranger to lead us." Britney said.

James let go of her as he opened the door to the lunch room. Britney walked through they saw the others were sitting in a booth near the back of the lunch room. No one had a plate because the lines were a little longer than usual. Samantha was sitting in the middle of Johnny and Joel on the left side.

Tony had his head down on the right not talking to anyone. Britney sat in the middle as James sat on the outside.

"Hey Joel is Tony ok?" James asked.

"Yeah he's fine… just a little sad." Joel replied.

"Guys when should we start looking for the candidates of our…" Samantha didn't finish as Johnny cut her off.

"Guys I don't think we should be looking for a new red ranger." Johnny interrupted.

"That's not possible… without a red ranger we can't use the megazord or find the legend modes" Britney said.

Samantha wasn't listening as she had her head turned to the entrance of the lunch room. Everyone looked over as they saw a boy. He had brown skin. He had a small afro like an army's haircut. He was wearing a red shirt with a golden crown on it. He wore blue jeans and red and black Nikes.

A crash was heard as the smartest kid in our school was thrown onto a table. Four of the school's jocks walked towards him. James saw.

"Hey I'm going to help Nathan out. Come on Joel." James said.

Joel nodded his head as him and James got up from their seats. They started running to them but stopped in the tracks when they got close.

"Hey you guys really shouldn't be fighting four on one." The Brown skin kid said.

"Who the heck are you." One of the Jocks said getting in his face.

"I'm Ethan… and again can you lay off him." Ethan told him.

"Go about your business your idiot!" The Jock replied pushing him.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ethan said. He grabbed the jocks hand and twisted it a bit. He split his legs open kicking one making him fall but Ethan spin him making him spin in the air before landing to the ground.

Another jock ran up to him about to punch. Ethan caught his punch. He hit him in his gut and hit his back with his elbow. Another jock came up behind but James came to help. He jumped tackling him and punching him in his face.

"You don't attack people when they aren't looking." James said.

"Thanks" Ethan said.

"No Prob. Names James that's Joel." James said pointing to Joel who was ducking a punch from another jock." James finished.

"Ethan." Ethan said. More jock's started to join the fight as James had to kick another one away. He flew into a table knocking someone's plate away. Ethan, James and Joel stood back to back as they saw about 10 jocks played out on the ground. They all had a few scratches and marks on their face.

"Thanks guys" Ethan said. Ethan and James High-fived each other.

"Hey come meet our friends." James said

"I can't I only came in here to eat and I lost my appetite." Ethan said as he walked away leaving the lunchroom. They went back to their seats.

"So who was that." Samantha asked quickly.

"Why do you want to know you like him?" Britney said with a smile.

Samantha blushed a bit as she kicked Britney's knee. "Shut up." Samantha said getting into s pout as she crossed her arms. Britney rubbed her knee.

"That was Ethan" James said.

"I think he's 16." Joel said.

Their morphers went off.

James looked surprised. As he answered.

"Yeah Merlin…" James asked.

"A new player has taken Mordred's spot. He's near the library." Merlin said.

"Alright were on our way." James replied.

James and the others snuck out the back door as they started running towards the library it was only a few blocks away as they made something blasted them making them fly back. Night walked forward. He had his sword holding it behind his head as he looked at them.

"So you guys are the legendary power rangers my father has been trying to get rid of you." Night said.

"Who are you." James said slowly getting up with the others.

"I am Night… Son of Mordred" Night said chuckling.

"Mordred's… Son." Tony said. He clenched his fist as him and Joel got up.

"Gold Knight! Access!" Tony said.

"Silver Knight! Access!" Joel said.

They transformed as they ran straight at Night. They put their Excalibur card in as it appeared. They slashed diagonally together. Night pulled up his blade as that was still in its sheath blocking the blades. He knocked them up. He hit them with his sheath as Joel and Tony flew back. Joel gave his sword to his brother as he was demorphed. In the air Tony's morpher changed.

"Guardian Mode!" Tony yelled as he was transformed. He landed on his feet as he ran back. He had both blades ready. But Night disappeared as he reappeared behind Tony as he slashed down from behind. Tony stood there as he fell to the ground demorphing back to normal. He laid unconscious. Joel laid in front of the others.

"Come on guys we need to beat this guy." James said. The others got up to.

"Mystic Knights! Unite!" They said in unison. They all drew their Excalibur's running towards Night.

Someone was sitting behind a bush. As it rustled. James was first as him and Nights weapons clashed together. Johnny and Britney Flipped over him and behind Night about to slash down but Night grabbed James and put him in front of them as Johnny and Britney hit him instead which made him demorph. Night dropped him as he Hit Johnny and Britney with his sword making them demorph as well.

Samantha stood in her tracks as Night moved fast punching her right in her gut making her demorph as well and fall to the ground. James tried to get up but he couldn't the person behind the bush jumped out. Tony and Joel had woken up and saw as well. It was the Red Mystic Knight Ranger without a skirt. 

"Leave my Team Mates Alone!" The Red Ranger said.

"Who… Who is that Tony said getting up and helping Samantha. Everyone were now standing as they saw the Red Ranger.

"I'm getting tired the Roknights will deal with you." Night said as 50 no 60 Roknights appeared surrounding the Red Ranger. Night walked towards the others before he disappeared in front him.

"Guy he can't handle all of them on his own." James said getting ready to morph.

"No! I need to show you guys I can handle being your new leader." The Red Ranger said.

He drew his Excalibur with one hand. He jumped in the air flipping away from the circle. He then ran straight towards them. He slashed across taking down about 5 or 6. He kicked another and slashed it again as sparks flew off falling to the ground. He held his sword back as he punched another making hi fly into another.

He slashed 2 more and rolled down sweep kicking another 3. He elbowed another knocking his head off.

"You guys need to make this interesting." He clashed swords with one Roknight.

"You shouldn't have done that" The Red Ranger said.

James and Joel looked at the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger slashed a few more and kicking so more. Only about 20 were left. The Red Ranger charged his sword as he Slashed across taking down another 10 with an explosion going off. He turned around as another 10 were standing they may have been robots but they were sure scarred.

He ran at them jumping up kicking one punching a second and slashing a third. Only 7 stood left. He slashed a few more as two stood left. He round house kicked them both as he stood up.

Everyone ran up to him as he stood in front of them. "Who the heck are you." Tony asked with an angry tone in his voice.

"I'm the new Red Ranger." The Red ranger replied.

"Well we don't need a new Red Ranger… where fine just the way we are." Tony replied back.

"I mean it didn't seem like that if the Red Excalibur choose me to come help you guys."

"That's it" Tony said.

"GOLD KNIGHT ACCESS!" Tony Yelled transforming and holding his Excalibur. He ran towards the Red Ranger as their blades clashed. They both slashed at each other's helmet making them fly off as the both rolled back. The Red Rangers face was revealed to be Ethan.

"Ethan you're the new red ranger." Samantha said shocked look at him as he got up. Ethan walked over to his helmet.

"Well… maybe not. I'm not wanted so I'll just go." Ethan said walking away with his suit going away and his helmet as well. Tony was sitting on the ground with his helmet off to but his suit still on.

"Thanks Tony! Now we got a loose cannon Red Ranger!" Samantha yelled and she never yelled.

Tony looked away

**Screen Freeze.**

**Credits**


End file.
